


Garden of light

by Kanemi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Jaehwan was Wonshik's first, and best, friend.





	Garden of light

Wonshik used to cling to his mother's arm and pout at the noisy playground whenever she'd take him there, early on her rare days off work.

It wasn't always a noisy place, and often was brimming with elderly ladies in long dresses, carrying strollers with their tiny grandchildren.

There's never anyone his age there when they come there, sun barely out. All the other kids are either still asleep or somewhere else, and usually when he's alone there he can explore and climb and enjoy himself, but this morning is different. 

It's mid-winter, a cold and windy day that leaves you chilled to your bones, trimmed with flailing dry leaves and the howling of the wind tunnels. Wonshik is wrapped in a pound of coats that his mother forced him into, but the cold is still seeping through the layers.

That morning he wasn't alone at the playground.

There were 3 other kids his age, 2 boys and a girl, chasing each other around the swings and slides. Immediately, Wonshik clung to his mom, refusing to go into the mess and noise that was involved with meeting other kids. Other kids were loud, and judgemental, and 

His mother sighed, shaking her hand until he was forced to let go, and stared him down fiercely."Go and play," she said with a strict, commanding tone. "Go and have fun."

Wonshik waddled slowly into the playground, bottom lip trembling at the noises and shouts. Maybe if he climbed up, no one would see him...

He approached the slide he knew best- the swirly yellow one, the one that went up for ages and you couldn't see the top half of from most angles. From up there, he knew, he could see the whole park around them.

He put one leg on the side, holding onto the railings to propel himself upwards and onto the slide. He started climbing, leg after hand after leg after hand, barely seeing a single meter in front of him, but that was all he needed.

The noises of the playing children faded slightly, and he was close, only half a circle to fo the get to his secret hideout, and he goes another push forward-

"Yah."

Wonshik is greeted with the sight of another boy, sitting cross-legged on the very top of the slide.

"What are you doing here?" He seemed annoyed, raising his eyebrows, although not looking very threatening. 

"I'm climbing," Wonshik answers quietly, stopping right before the top part of the slide. He didn't mention the fact that's it is _his_ slide, his hideout-

"Why aren't you playing with them?" The kid asks, gesturing downwards. He barely has a jacket on and Wonshik briefly wonders, isn't he cold?

"You aren't playing with them too,“ Wonshik answers.

"Yeah, 'cause they're noisy and annoying." The boy pouts slightly. "Do you want to play with me? We can climb to the tower. Or stay up here."

Wonshik nodded, coming closer to plan their adventures for that day. And after they started playing, they never stopped.

♠♠♠

"Yah!"

Wonshik turns away from his open locker, looking at the origin of the voice. 

It's not a surprise- his awfully loud best friend, Jaehwan, with one strap of his backpack holding on to his shoulder, hand in his pockets. He clearly woke up late, like he does every other day- his hair is disheveled, the buttons of his uniform shirt not properly closed or even tucked into his uniform trousers.

"What," he answers in the same tone, turning back to fetch his physics book.

Jaehwan slumps against the lockers, making them shake. He looks like he hasn't slept at night- eyes half closed, a posture that would make the principal boil. Unsurprising, considering the fact that he was invited to an 18th birthday party of one of the players on his team, probably full of alcohol and horny teenagers.

"Skip physics with me."

"Ugh, no." Wonshik gives his book a light pat and shuts the locker close. "There's a test next week and you know it. No F's this time."

"Boooooooring," Jaehwan yawns, covering his mouth with a flat hand. "It's so nice outside! It's actually sunny for once. The perfect temperature for a nap!"

"I am not napping at 8am, and I'm certainly not getting another lecture from Mr. Wang about my attendance," Wonshik shoots him a meaningful look. "You're the reason I can't get decent grades."

"You have an average of B! Thats like, 4 letters above my average!"

"Fuck you!"

Jaehwan pouts, in that way he does whenever he tries to beg for sweets or for anything stupid like this. The cutesy pout he knows no one can resist. 

"Pwease."

"Fuck you," Wonshik flicks his nose, laughing at his yelp. "You know I hate physics and you're using it against me."

Jaehwan giggles, a charming smile spreading on his face. "Everyone hates physics. I know what I'm doing."

Wonshik ends up skipping physics that morning.

Jaehwan drags him to the grassy area near the football field, and he's right- the sun is shining just enough to make him perfectly warm in his jacket, making him sleepy as he lays his head on the back of his backpack.

"Guess what happened yesterday," Jaehwan suddenly says.

"Tell."

"No, you have to guess!"

"Mr. Wang never would never ask me to gue- ouch! Hey, stop it!"

Jaehwan stops hitting him but keeps staring at him, pouting and jutting his bottom lip out, complete with wide, deep brown eyes.

And it's not like he can resist it anyway.

Wonshik sighs in defeat. "Threw up on someone?"

"Nope. I don't get _that_ drunk."

"I give up. Talk."

Jaehwan's leg bounced to rest atop the other leg, folded. His hands clenched slightly. "Let's just say I had a small get-together with princess Lee herself."

Wonshik groaned. Lee Sun-Mi, possibly the most well-known senior in the school. One of the prettiest girls, with long legs and piercing eyes, always holding either a designer purse or a cup of iced tea. Surprisingly kind and friendly, for a girl that could easily become the Regina George of the generation. 

"And how did that happen?" Wonshik couldn't help but feel his chest slump.

Jaehwan shrugged, half-smiling. "We went to the bar and then to the second floor to the balcony, and we talked over some beer... And long story short, we ended up making out in the bathroom."

A year ago Wonshik would be shocked, but many things changed since then. He hadn't, really, but Jaehwan came out of his shell, casually becoming popular among the seniors.

"Whore."

"Don't talk about Sunmi like that."

"You know very well I'm talking to you. I'm cool with Sunmi.c

Jaehwan let out a laugh, flashing one of his sunshine smiles. This smile could make anyone melt.

"Don't belittle me for having my fun. Just because you're a stuck-up virgin who won't drink a drop of soju-"

"Not drinking is a personal cho-"

"-doesn't make me a whore," Jaehwannied ignored him, pouting lightly. "I like kissing people."

 _I wish I could kiss you,_ Wonshik thought bitterly.

♠♠♠

Jaehwan promised that their meet-up won't result with them studying for the history exam, and he was absolutely right.

Wonshik ended up reciting the material about 18th century Japan for 2 continuous hours while the other completed sudukos, and once Wonshik agreed to give up, they called the sushi place downtown to order.

Less than an hour later they were already sprawled on Jaehwan's king size bed, watching reruns of Jaehwan's favorite comedy show and eating their sushi leisurely. 

They kept the door and the windows closed. The weather was awfully inconsistent- it rained non-stop all through the morning, changed into a series of light showers followed by a solid hour of hail, and now it was just freezing and windy.

Jaehwan closed the blinds when Wonshik had arrived, turning on one of the bedside lights on. It was still turned on now, emitting a sleepy, warm glow.

Wonhshik had his legs spread out on the left side, leaning against the bedroom wall. He had a perfect view of the side of Jaehwan's face from there, barely 2 feet from him, engrossed in the television screen, far away from him.

His whole body was aching with how much he wanted to cuddle up to him, burrow underneath his arm and into his side. Jaehwan had some kind of distinct smell, the soft remainders of a distinct deodorant, that made Wonshik's chest flutter every time he got close enough.

Not that it would be too weird if he suddenly did it. He was touchy, Jaehwan knew that better than anyone, but lately it felt weirder and weirder to do stuff like that. 'Lately' being for the past year or so.

Wonshik knows the exact moment he looked at his best friend in a way that wasn't innocent for the first time.

It was a similar day, cold and foggy, and they were huddled up just like they were now, watching some movie and sharing a bowl of butterred popcorn. Wonshik remembers glancing to his right, and seeing the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, a touch away.

Jaehwan had his eyes trained on the screen, pink lips gaping lightly. The light from the bedside lamp made his cheek and nose shine, pupils bright underneath his beautifully long eyelashes. He looked so innocent and adorable, and at that exact moment a clear thought ran through Wonshik's head.

_I'm screwed._

And now, over their tray of sushi, he was doing it again. Just looking, just watching, feeling something between longing and fear.

It was unfair, how cruel the universe was to him.

He could go and date any of the girls that had his eye on him- not many, but enough- but for some damn reason he couldn't stop thinking about Jaehwan, his best friend, a guy that would never like him back.

Jaehwan went to parties and made out with possibly every girl that was up for it. Wonshik binge watched crime shows until the early hours of the morning. 

Jaehwan's number of ex's had 2 digits. Wonshik hadn't kissed anyone since preschool. 

Jaehwan was hot, smart, adorable, amazing. Wonshik wasn't.

 _And that's how it's going to stay,_ Wonshik reminded himself, a bit bitter.

♠♠♠

**Jyani ^^** : _how THE FUCK_

 **Jyani ^^** : _did you get 93_

 **Jyani ^^** : _and I got 71_

 **Jyani ^^** : _how did you bribe her??_

its called studying 

and having braincells and stuff

 **Jyani ^^** : _not to sound like I'm doubting you of course I'm not_

 **Jyani ^^** : _but you fcking suck @ history_

I studied you did sudokus...

shut it and study next time

 **Jyani ^^** : _do you_

 **Jyani ^^** : _even_

 **Jyani ^^** : _know_

 **Jyani ^^** : _how stupid that sounds_

??? You're dumb

 **Jyani ^^** : _I am an intelectuall_

you spelled intellectual wrong

♠♠♠

It's some time after midnight, maybe 1 am, and Wonshik is wide awake. He wasn't even watching any shows or gaming, but he simply couldn't fall asleep.

It was one of the nights he felt lonely.

His single bed was too empty, the warmness of the blankets is nothing compared to the body heat that could radiate from someone that would fit into his bed.

He turned to his side, hugging one of the blankets as if it was a person. Huffing sadly, Wonshik closed his eyes.

The first image that came into his mind was too familiar.

He slept over at Jaehwan's many times, and at overnight field trips they always had their sleeping bags right next to the other, but it was never this close, this intimate. 

Wonshik's chest sinked with guilt as he imagined Jaehwan I'm front of him, warm and soft and smelling like heaven. He burried his nose in the imaginary neck before him, inhaling into the soft hairs on the nape, sighing contently.

He could practically feel his hands wrapping around Jaehwan's middle, softer and warmer than any pillow- or person could be.

The vision was clear in his mind, peaceful and clam, but it changed the moment his mind wandered further.

Imaginary Jaehwan turned around, hands reaching out to hold Wonshik's face as he leans in, capturing his lips sweetly.

Wonshik groaned quietly. His eyes were closed but he could see everything vividly- Jaehwan's lips moving against his, opening slightly and closing around his lips. He didn't know what physical feeling to imagine, no experience whatsoever to back up his fantasy, but he didn't care.

His chest fluttered just from the thought of kissing him, making him shudder and shake with excitement and nervousness. Jaehwan would know what to do. He'd guide him through it, make him feel good. He'd chuckle at how inexperienced Wonshik is being, this kiss the breath out of him until he'd stop being nervous. 

Imaginary Jaehwan moved with him when Wonshik turned to lay on his back, not leaving his lips while climbing to lay flat on top of him, flush and warm and heavy.

Wonshik felt the guilt flood his chest. He shouldn't be imagining such things, not about a man, and not about his best friend, and not about Jaehwan- but it's good. It's too good to stop, and when his hands wrap around Jaehwan's back he lets the scene roll.

His hands slip underneath Jaehwan's shirt, rubbing slow circles into his skin as they kiss. He's warmer up close, body like a heated oven.

His skin is smooth, silky, complete with the ridges of his spine and bones. Not a single flaw he could possibly imagine..

Wonshik's hands wander down, and blood pools in his crotch with interest when he cups Jaehwan's bottom, running his hands over the pajama pants a few time.

He can almost hear Jaehwan sighing into his mouth when he slips his fingers beneath the soft material and touches him, touching and groping and feeling his plush skin.

One of his hands moves down guiltily, this time for real, and into his own underwear. He shouldn't, he shouldn't, but he can't help himself.

Wonshik sighs when he wraps a firm hand around himself, still imagining Jaehwan above him. He pretends it's the other boy's hand when he strokes himself up and down, stopping to rub the underside of the head and again.

He wonderd how Jaehwan's hand would feel on him. His long, pretty fingers making a show just for him, rubbing against him and making him moan with raw, undiluted pleasure. He can practically feel his plump ass in his other hand, the ghost of his lips on his own, moving around him and against him in all the good ways.

It's barely a minute late that he's done, Jaehwan's imaginary moans echoing in his ears, underwear wet and definitely stained. 

The guilt is a rock in his chest. He doesn't know how will he look Jaehwan in the eyes next time they meet. He sleeps.


End file.
